For The Princess Of The Waves -By Trowa Barton
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: I didn't write it... I didn't write it... I DIDN'T WRITE IT! *shakes head* I was foolish thinking only FanFiction authors had on-line relationships... It's a story by Trowa for his girl who he only calls Princess.


**Tori: **This was NOT written by me. Let's get that point across right now.

**Trowa: **…I wrote it…

**Tori: ***looks at Trowa* You are about to piss off a lot of fangirls. Are you sure about this?

**Trowa: ***nods courageously*

**Ke: **Notice how he claims not to be afraid, yet he wears six layers of clothing in case of those fangirls come back?

**Tori: **O.o I thought that was just protection against another "Hot damn!" incident with the car seat.

**Trowa: ***strangles Ke*

**Tori: ***watches Trowa* I think I may have found a new assistant…

**Disclaimer**

I don't own "Rhythm Emotion". Neither does Trowa or Kegawa for that matter.

I also do not own this fic.

And I suppose it would be stupid for me to have to say I don't own Trowa, ne? *laughs*

**Okay, the fic itself isn't funny, unless you like to laugh at Trowa's love life, but the enormous babble section at the end is…**

**For Princess**

**         ~By Trowa Barton**

**Tori: **Oh! Look! He capitalizes when he's not writing e-mails!

**Trowa: **SHUT UP!

**Tori: ***meekly* Gomen, Trowa-san…

**Trowa: ***cough* Let's try this again…

**For Princess**

**                                                                                                   ~By Trowa Barton**

_I just feel rhythm emotion_

_The beating of my heart connected to you so far away_

Never have I seen you face, never have I heard your voice, but that hasn't stopped me from loving you. I know you, and I know your heart. And that's all that matters to me. If nothing else, our love is truer. It isn't based on looks, or clothes, or friends' opinions. Our love is ours, and ours alone.

_I don't care if I'm hurt any more_

_Without turning my eyes away_

_I want to live passionately_

I'm tired of staying quite and I'm tired of keeping my feelings inside. My image isn't important anymore. I don't care what anyone thinks or anyone says. As long as you can love me, none of it matters.

_I want to hold you because you give me the strength to never give up_

You keep me strong. During my classes. At work. Even when I'm at the shelter, I think of you. I told you before, I'm afraid that one day I might miss something important that you have to say. That I won't be there for you when you need me. So, each day I strive to be with you, if not through words than through our hearts.

_I just feel rhythm emotion_

_Guiding me to one clear moment of light_

_I just feel rhythm emotion_

_The beating of my heart connected to you so far away_

_I want to experience the presence of you near me_

_I want to find more gentleness_

Mercy isn't a word we use much around the house, unless of course two people are engaged in the life-or-death hand-clenching contest of which Yuy is the undisputed master. But mercy is felt. You show me mercy every time you speak to me.

_Bring back the miracle of my childhood days when everything sparkled_

Let's face it, together. Life is difficult. Maxwell once said that if everyone saw the world the same way, we'd recognize it for hell it was and something might finally be done to put it right. Since no two people have the same view of life, this will never happen, and we'll go on living our difficult lives. But at least we'll have something to live for. Each other.

_I just feel rhythm emotion_

_We feel and understand each other's pain_

_We believe in the warmth_

_I just feel rhythm emotion_

_I want to make you feel the truth of my passion in this kiss_

_So far away…_

_=====~=====_

**Tori: **Way to paragraph!

**Trowa: ***hangs head* I should have just let you write it…

**Tori: **Tro, this was from the heart. I think it's very sweet! ^___^ Now, who's this to again? And loud, so there's no confusion…

**Trowa: ***literally beet red at this point* …

**Tori: **NO! HE'S REVERTING TO TROWA-MORSE-CODE!!! SOMEONE GET QUATRE!

**Trowa: ***looks something like…this à +-_\\\* This is for Princess.

**All: **Whowhatnow? 

**Trowa: ***smirks* Princess knows who she is. And it's none of your business…

**Tori: **Like hell it isn't my business! This is going in _my_ account! You wrote it on _my_ computer! 

**Trowa: **She is…a girl.

**Tori: **STOP PULLING ALL THIS "MYSTERIOUS" CRAP!

**Trowa: **She is a girl who has a best friend that Duo tried to pawn Duet off on.

**Duo: **Eh heh…

**Duet: ***slants him evil look* …is she cute?

**All: ***facefault*

**Duo: **'Course she is! ^___^ But she's mine, now!

**Duet: **Meethinks you're just trying to make me jealous.

**Tori: ***looking back and forth between the two braided pilots* But you… and you… AGAIN!? I think I'm going to join this little guild of yours, Duet, because its members seem to learn about things faster than I do! (Okay, so I _did_ join…)

**Duet: ***holds up sing that says* "Colony L2 at La Grange Point! Home for all you Duet supporters and cool people in general!*

**Tori: **Ah, my guild was crap anyway… Sorry Ivy Adrena! Join Colony L2!

**Duet: ***giggle* Iamasakuratree…

**Tori: ***frowns* Yeah, well Iamthellamatree and Iamanoaktree and all the other trees respected my name!

**Duet: **I don't let people with stupid SNs join my guild.

**Tori: **Then looks like you better get rid of Mr. Full-of-himself "Shinigami_kun" over here…

**Duo: **^___^ HIYA, kitty-KAT! *pokes T-kun and whispers* Trowa, say hi!

**Trowa: **…hi, princess…

**Duet: **Now's he's reverting back to IM speech!

**Quatre: ***walks back in from kitchen with bottle of Diet Lemon Snapple* *reading cap* Giraffes have no vocal cords…

**Duet: **Quat! Say hi to your girlfriend!

**Quatre: **Tori's not my girlfriend. Jenn- Ooooh. *looks at the computer* Stop bothering Jenn, guys!

**Duet: ***holds head in hands*

**Quatre: ***gets better look at screen* Oh! Hi, Jenn! ^___^

**Wu Fei: ***stops harassing Tori's Tamagachi Pikachu thing* I know you guys are just trying to piss me off…

**Duet: **Nope! Not any more, Waffle! *sits next to him and drapes arm over his shoulders* I'm single now, too.

**Heero: ***looks up* What's wrong with being single? *deathglare daring someone to answer him*

**Tori: **Let's all laugh and point at the singles! *Heero glare* …or not.

**Quatre: **Are you still narrating everything?

**Tori: **Why not? This is pretty funny.

**Trowa: **You are NOT putting my letter to Princess in the humor section.

**Tori: **What? You think anyone outside of us and the guild members are gonna even consider this real?

**All: ***look slightly downcast, then think for a minute*

**Most of them: **Meh.

**Tori: **That's the spirit!

**Duet: **By the by… I notice you didn't include yourself in the singles… Could it be possible that Miss Tori "reading glasses and red-tipped hair" Ichimura has found someone?

**Tori: **My middle name is YUKI! *blushes* …and what business is it of yours?

**Duet: **Oh please! You exploit me every chance you get!

**Tori: **…Tusume-kun…

**All: ***look at Heero for translation*

**Heero: ***gives Tori a level stare* You crazy fan fiction authors.

**Duet: ***gasps and whirls around* TALON!

**Tori: **On that note, I shall end this fic. Trowa, it's going in the humor section. Duet, I'm writing you into a PWP with every character on the show under 25. (Duet: YES! *pauses* er… no!) Heero, thanks for not translating. Wu Fei, stay single. Quatre, you're adorable! And, Duo…? Good luck with your new girl. (Duet: Hey…)

**All: **WAIT!

-scene fades out-

**Tori: ***walks back out* That extremely long chatter section was an actual conversation. *reads it* And a surprisingly clean one at that! Usually, our talks involve a lot of curses and someone mentioning something that's totally off-topic and would be considered rude in a more refined crowd.

**Ke: **YOU TALK TOO MUCH! *pulls plug on fic*


End file.
